Trapped in a Haunted House!
by TinaNekoJade
Summary: The G-boys and the sailor scouts are all trapped in a house to see who can live the longest! the winner gets a reward! who will it be? can they all survive of will there be blood. Heero: i'm going with blood. Please R&R thanx! LAST CHAPTER FINALLY ADDED!!
1. Rini

Disclaimer: we do not own sailor moon or gundam wing.   
  
*all the characters have been placed in a haunted house to see who can live the longest. then who stays alive wins some money*  
  
Heero: this is so stupid...  
  
Duo: *eating* yeah...*chew*  
  
Usagi: this place gives me the creeps.  
  
Rini: lets go over here now! *drags usagi across the room*  
  
Everyone: ................................  
  
Rei: come on guys...this isn't that creepy.  
  
*creepy noise*  
  
Rei: *jumps up into dariens arms* okay...so maybe it is a little creepy...  
  
Rini: how about we go explore upstairs?! *starts to drag usagi up the stairs*  
  
Usagi: How about i stay down here?!?  
  
Rini: NO!  
  
Usagi: *groans* i don't wanna...  
  
Rini: TO BAD!  
  
Duo: note-do not mess with the little one.  
  
Rini: *glares at duo*  
  
Heero: *pulls out gun* you glare at him like that again chibi-chan and you'll become floor scum.  
  
Rini: *looks away from heero and walks up the stairs*  
  
Quatre: well she's gone.  
  
Trowa: thank god.  
  
Duo: your welcome!  
  
Trowa: NOT YOU!!!  
  
Duo: *mumbles*  
  
Setsuna: *looking in a mirror at her beautiful self*  
  
Mina: setsuna? don't you ever get tired of being pritty?  
  
Setsuna: ...no...  
  
Mina: *sigh*  
  
Wufei: i can't believe i agreed to this...  
  
Duo: but it's an adventure!  
  
Triez: adventure my ass.  
  
Duo: *glares at triez* it is to an adventure!  
  
Triez: *rolls eyes*  
  
Relena: what's that smell?  
  
Duo: i didn't do it!  
  
Hotaru: not you stupid!  
  
Heero: she's right...i do smell something.  
  
Setsuna: that smells like candels.  
  
Usagi: *half way up the stairs* your right.   
  
Setsuna: i think it's comeing from up stairs.  
  
Usagi: OH MY GOD! RINI!!!*runs up stairs*  
  
Duo: and i thought she didn't like rini.  
  
Heero: rini's her kid stupid!  
  
Duo: ooooooohhhh.......  
  
Setsuna: *runs up stairs after usagi*  
  
*up stairs*  
  
Usagi: RINI!!! WHERE ARE YOU!?! SAY SOMETHING!  
  
Setsuna: do you here that?  
  
*everyone else joins them. they here creepy piano music playing*  
  
Usagi: RINI!  
  
*they enter the room where the music is coming from that has smoke filling the room*  
  
Usagi: *runs through the smoke* RINI!  
  
Rini: *caugh* usagi?...  
  
Usagi: Rini! where are you? the smoke's to thick!  
  
Rini: i'm *caugh* over *caugh* here *caugh* AAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Usagi: RINI!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*the smoke clears and rini is gone*  
  
Duo: hey hey the witch is dead! the witch is dead! the witch is dead! hey hey the ugly pink witch is dead!  
  
Heero: duo?  
  
Duo: yes?  
  
Heero: shut the f*** up.  
  
Usagi: *crying*  
  
Duo: sorry. *walks over to usagi* are you going to be okay?  
  
Usagi: *still crying. stops* i'll get over it. *acts like nothing happened*  
  
Everyone: O_o  
  
Mina: lets get out of here!  
  
Lita: you said it!  
  
Duo: yeah! let's go to the kitchen already!  
  
Everyone: .................*stare*......................  
  
Duo: what?  
  
Wufei: he's lost it.  
  
Heero: did he ever even have it?  
  
Wufei: *shrugs*  
  
A/N: one down. a lot more to go! i hope you liked our first chapter! if you have a request of who you want to die next you can either e-mail us or just say it in your review. thanx! 


	2. Relena

  
*Everyone made it through the night. it's morning and there's a knock at the door.*  
  
Usagi: *opens door*  
  
Michiru: sorry we're late!  
  
Haruka: *dumps about ten bags on the floor. she's NOT smiling* yeah. Michiru had to make a few stops before we came.  
  
Michiru: well put a smile on haruka! we're supposed to be havin fun!  
  
Usagi: fun? what is this fun you speak of?  
  
Haruka: this is a nightmare isn't it?  
  
Usagi: *nods*  
  
Haruka: *sigh* lets just get this over with...  
  
Duo: *holding an apple* oh. hi there.  
  
Setsuna: GUYS! you made it! *they walk into the dinning room*  
  
Relena: why hello there.   
  
Heero: Haruka, Michiru,...this is the cause of all the nightmares around here.  
  
Michiru: *giggles*  
  
Relena: what are you laughing at bitch?  
  
Haruka: don't talk to her like that!  
  
Relena: don't you know who i am?!?  
  
Heero: lord here we go.  
  
Relena: i'm a princess!   
  
Haruka: not if your dead.  
  
Relena: is that a threat?!?  
  
Haruka: maybe!  
  
Duo: rip her heart out!  
  
Everyone: *glares at duo*  
  
Duo: Oops...did i say that out loud?...hee hee hee...  
  
Setsuna: guys? why don't we show you around the house?  
  
Trowa: but we don't even know-  
  
Usagi: shut up trowa.  
  
*They enter the library and there is a glowing ball on a floating staff.*  
  
Relena: oh how beautiful! *is about to pick it up*  
  
Haruka: i wouldn't do that if i were you...  
  
Relena: don't tell me what to do!  
  
Heero: i'm going with haruka. i wouldn't pick it up.  
  
Relena: nothings going to happen.   
  
Treiz: pick it up! pick it up! pick it up!  
  
Duo: *joins Treiz in cheering*  
  
Relena: *smerks and picks up the ball*  
  
*nothing happens*  
  
Relena: told you.   
  
Michiru: that's because it's day time. bad stuff can't happen in day light.  
  
Hotaru: whats this? *pushes a button on the floating staff*  
  
*relena gets sucked into the ball and it smashes on the floor*  
  
Everyone:..................  
  
Lita: i'm thinkin your wrong about that day time thing...  
  
Everyone: *stares at Michiru*  
  
Michiru: like you didn't want her to die anyway!  
  
Duo: that's true...  
  
Wufei: the onna has a point.  
  
Heero: congrates Michiru.   
  
Everyone: *claps*  
  
A/N: do you have any person that you want to die next in mind? if you do please tell us.   
  
Heero: don't give them any idea's...please... 


	3. Darien and Rei

  
*It's now about 1:00 A.M. everyone is awake and sitting in the living room*  
  
Michiru: i'm killing my beauty sleep. *sob*  
  
Setsuna: me too. *starts to cry*  
  
Heero: oh shut up. you make me sick.  
  
Usagi: i'm so tired. *yawn*  
  
Mina: then just go to sleep!  
  
Duo: you cant go to sleep! dont you know the rules!?!  
  
Mina: Rules?  
  
Duo: YOU DON'T KNOW THE RULES?!?  
  
Mina: no...  
  
Duo: okay. i'll tell them to you guys. *caugh* Number one: you can't have sex...  
  
Boys: booooo! *make the thums down sign*  
  
Duo: Number two: you can't drink...  
  
Trowa: *hides a beer bottle behind his back*  
  
Duo: Number three: you can't touch anything...  
  
Triez: *accidently knocks over a lamp* Oops...  
  
Duo: Number four: you can't go to sleep first...  
  
Mina: ooooohhhh...  
  
Duo: and Number five: you can never say " i'll be right back"...  
  
Heero: hey i'm goin to get a beer, you want one duo?  
  
Duo: sure...*is about to say something*  
  
Heero: i'll be right back!!! *backs away into the kitchen laughing*  
  
Duo: oh sure. make fun of the rules. you'll be the next to die now!  
  
Usagi: hey chill out d-chan.  
  
Wufei: yeah man. there just a bunch of silly rules...  
  
Duo: Number Six: you can never mock the rules...  
  
Usagi: *sighs* duo! you just made that up!  
  
Duo: So?...your point being?...  
  
Rei: Ladies and...other people! i have something to say!  
  
Trowa: we're all gona die?  
  
Rei: No! i have an idea!  
  
Heero: *enters and passes out a beer to everyone*  
  
Rei: we should all go to sleep at the same time!  
  
Triez: but then we'll all be going to sleep first so we'll all die...  
  
Duo: duh!  
  
Rei: Whatever! i'm going to sleep! *goes into one of the bedrooms and lays down*  
  
Wufie: well that's one out of the way!  
  
Lita: but rei can't die! we need her as a sailor scout!  
  
Usagi: Says Who!?!  
  
Lita: i don't know...  
  
Duo: *light bulb* hey once she goes to sleep all of us can too!  
  
Heero: duh!  
  
Duo: until then lets all play a game!  
  
All boys but duo: *getting ecchi game thoughts in there heads*  
  
Duo: *pulls out a box from be hind his back* Twister!  
  
Boys: *start to groan but stop*  
  
15 minutes later...  
  
*everyone has passed out on the floor*  
  
*The next morning...*  
  
Usagi: *yawn* hey where's darien? he fell asleep next to me...  
  
Mina: *looking in rei's room* Usagi? i think he's in here...  
  
Usagi: *laughs* now why would he be in rei's room?  
  
Mina: .......................  
  
Usagi: *gets up quickly* Darien!?!  
  
Mina: *holds back usagi* No! Don't go in there!  
  
Usagi: *pulls away from mina and runs into rei's room.*  
  
*gasp*   
  
Darien: *in bed with rei...naked*  
  
Usagi: *fumes* EEEERRRRRRR.................*graps heero's gun and shots darien in the chest*  
  
Darien: *starts to bleed everywhere...dies*  
  
Rei: *wakes up* Darien!!! oh my god! what have you done usagi!?!  
  
Usagi: what have i done? excuse me mrs. whore! *blows of rei's head* Die you bitch!  
  
*Rei's head is all over the room.*  
  
Usagi: *notices her brain on the pillow. it's the size of a peanut.* so you really where dumb.  
  
Duo: *out side the door* woah...go usagi! uh huh! go usagi! uh huh!  
  
Heero: *smacks duo over the head with an empty beer bottle* you idiot!  
  
Amy: May i say something?  
  
Usagi: alright! you've been quiet for a while...  
  
Amy: i've been gone for the past three days...  
  
Everyone: .............................oh..........................  
  
Amy: you mean you havn't even noticed that i was gone?...  
  
Everyone: ............................  
  
Duo: huh? *looks at amy* did you say something?  
  
Amy: *fumes*  
  
Usagi: Amy? are you okay?  
  
Amy: *sigh* i'll get over it.  
  
Everyone: Good!  
  
  



	4. Triez

  
*At breakfast*  
  
Duo: *inhaling the food* my favorite meal!  
  
Everyone: *stares at duo as he eat's like a pig*  
  
Duo: what's everyone looking at?  
  
Lita: oh nothing...  
  
Heero: so how many are dead now?  
  
Mina: um...four.  
  
Amy: so you guys didn't even notice that i was gone?  
  
Usagi: get over it Ami-chan.  
  
Hotaru: i'm sorry that everyone keeps having to die...  
  
Heero: get over it. they all deserved to die anyway.  
  
Hotaru: even relena?  
  
Heero: especialy....relena.   
  
Hotaru: but i thought you two had a thing for each other.  
  
Heero: we didn't.  
  
Hotaru: but...i thought that-  
  
Heero: what are you a reporter! get the hell away from me!  
  
Hotaru: *eyes water. runs off crying*  
  
Usagi: You Green Headed Baka!!!*hits heero over the head*  
  
Heero: ow...what was that for?  
  
Usagi: you made her cry!  
  
Heero: so?  
  
Usagi: OOOOH! *storms off*  
  
Mina: this is a nightmare...just kill me now...  
  
Heero: it would be my pleasure!  
  
Mina: NO! i wouldn't let you kill me even if you were the last PSYCHO on earth!  
  
Heero: touchy...  
  
Haruka: jez...you people are nutz.  
  
Trowa: nutz is such a strong word. we prefer...no...nutz works.  
  
Haruka: very funny...  
  
Duo: *with headphones* dun da-da-da dun dun da! yeah!!!  
  
Everyone: .....*stare*......  
  
Duo: *opens eyes* what?  
  
Lita: hey. where did triez go?  
  
Wufei: *shrugs* i don't know?  
  
Mina: i have a bad feeling...  
  
*They here a faint scream. it sounds like amy*  
  
Usagi: AMY!!! *see's amy screaming at a closet*  
  
Amy: oh my god!  
  
Heero: what is it?  
  
Usagi: what's wrong?   
  
*they see triez dead in the closet with his insides turned outside*  
  
Usagi: EEEEwwwww!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mina: Oh my god!!! that is sooo gross.  
  
Wufei: INJUSTICE!  
  
Heero: .......big deal.....*walks away*  
  
Duo: what's his problem?  
  
Lita: who cares.  
  
Trowa: *shuts the closet door*  
  
Wufei: come on...lets get out of here.  
  
A/N: Muahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! he died...hee hee hee. who's next? *looks around*  
  
Trowa: i don't trust them.  
  



	5. Mina

  
*lunch time*  
  
Duo: MY FAVORITE MEAL!  
  
Hotaru: but you said breakfast was your favorite meal.  
  
Duo: what can i say? i'm a fan of the whole thing!  
  
Heero: *sigh* duo?...your impossible.  
  
Duo: why thank you heero!  
  
Mina: hey where's usagi?  
  
Michiru: maybe she's gone...  
  
Mina: dont talk like that!  
  
Haruka: come on mina. you know usagi's fine.  
  
Lita: Mina? let's go look for her. okay?  
  
Mina: okay. *they leave down the hallway*  
  
Duo: well they're gone.  
  
Wufei: yeah. i'll miss them.  
  
Trowa: *hit's wufei over the head* oh get a grip.  
  
Heero: what's that?  
  
Hotaru: it's coming from the cellar.  
  
Duo: huh? cellar?  
  
Hotaru: it's like a basement.  
  
Duo: oooohhh...  
  
*the cellar door is open*  
  
Hotaru: well heero? what are you waiting for?  
  
Heero: excuse me?  
  
Hotaru: if your such a perfect soldier than go see what the noise is...  
  
Heero: no way! you go! your the one with the sharp pointy thing on a stick.  
  
Duo: i think it's called a sythe.  
  
Hotaru: acctually it's called a- oh nevermind.  
  
Heero: fine! i'll go. but you have to be right behind me duo.  
  
Duo: *gulp* why?  
  
Heero: incase whatever it is want's a sacrafice.  
  
Duo: shouldn't have even asked.  
  
*they walk down the stairs*  
  
*wimper*  
  
Duo: WHAT WAS THAT!?!  
  
Heero: would you shut up!  
  
*wimper*  
  
Hotaru: Usagi? is that you? *runs infront of everyone else*  
  
Michiru: wait! it could be a trap! *michiru and haruka run after hotaru*  
  
*gasp*  
  
Haruka: Usagi? are you alright?  
  
Setsuna: LET ME THROUGH!  
  
Everyone: *moves to the side for setsuna*  
  
Usagi: *wimper. cry. sob.*  
  
Setsuna: usagi. *takes out kleenex* your make up is running.  
  
Michiru: is that all you think about?  
  
Setsuna: no!  
  
*scream from the hallway*  
  
Haruka: mina and lita!  
  
*everyone runs into the hallway*  
  
Duo: ew! usagi! you look like a monster!  
  
Usagi: *cry*  
  
Lita: Help! Help us! *scream*  
  
Wufei: you know. something tells me there in trouble.  
  
Heero: jez. whatever gave you that idea?  
  
*they run to lita and mina*  
  
Usagi: Mina!  
  
Mina: *intangled in her hair on the ceilling* help me...  
  
Lita: she climbed up there to try to find you usagi. then she got stuck.  
  
Duo: *trying to reach mina*  
  
Mina: *falls. splat.*  
  
Lita: *starts to cry* mina?   
  
Usagi: is she?  
  
Heero: *checks pulse* yep. she's gone.  
  
Setsuna: *crys* i should have given her make up hints.  
  
Everyone: .........*stare*...........  
  
Setsuna: What?  
  
Usagi: it's all my fault.  
  
Duo: what do you mean! this means all of us survived another chapter!  
  
Usagi: oh yeah!  
  
Everyone: *cheer*  
  
A/N: heeheehee...who's next? i'm thinking maybe a guy?  
  
All Guys: *gulp*  
  
Girls: *sigh of relief* 


	6. Wufei

  
*Dinner Time*  
  
Duo: Another favorite meal of mine!  
  
Usagi: *sigh* duo? don't you think of anything but food?  
  
Duo: yeah! girls!  
  
Usagi: *sigh* why didn't i see that coming?  
  
Heero: because your an idiot.  
  
Usagi: *death glare*  
  
Wufei: hey! can't we all get along here?  
  
Hotaru: don't listen to him. he's drunk.  
  
Michiru: drunk as a pink bunny rabbit on drugs in the middle of spring.  
  
Everyone: .....................................................  
  
Michiru: nevermind...  
  
Haruka: um...michiru? are you okay? your acting a little...whats the word?  
  
Wufei: insaine?  
  
Haruka: thank you wufei!  
  
Michiru: i'm not acting insaine!  
  
Hotaru: she's drunk...  
  
Heero: Hotaru? why do you have to say that EVERYONE'S drunk?  
  
Hotaru: because they are drunk. and i don't appreciate your tone mr. 411!  
  
Heero: whatever.  
  
Hotaru: and another thing. you've been acting like a real heel lately so i want you to appologize to everyone. Now!  
  
Heero: yes mother.  
  
Hotaru: DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME YOUR MOTHER!  
  
Heero: yes ma'am. sorry everyone. *turns around and sticks his finger in his mouth and gags*  
  
Hotaru: i saw that...  
  
Duo: what. do you have eye's in the back of your head?  
  
Hotaru: wouldn't you like to know...  
  
Wufei: i need to use the potty.  
  
Haruka: didn't need to know that.  
  
Michiru: the proper word is restroom.  
  
Wufei: whatever.  
  
Trowa: so how many are down? huh?  
  
Lita: get a grip on reality trowa. because your losing it.  
  
Amy: i can agree to that.  
  
Setsuna: me too. *puts on another coat of lipstick*  
  
Amy: so what do you guys want to do tonight? we could watch movies, play games-  
  
Trowa: do you here something?  
  
Amy: very funny?  
  
Duo: no.  
  
Lita: hey. where did amy go?  
  
Setsuna: *standing right next to amy* i don't know? maybe she went into the kitchen. *walks into the kitchen*  
  
Amy: I'M RIGHT HERE!!!  
  
Usagi: *spots amy* oh there you are amy! she's over here guys!  
  
Amy: O_o  
  
Wufei: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!HELP ME!!!!!  
  
Duo: Wufei? is that you?  
  
Trowa: no. it's the ice cream man.  
  
Duo: REALLY? WHERE?!!  
  
Trowa: he's so easily fooled.  
  
Heero: Wufei? where are you?  
  
Wufei: OVER HERE! HURRY!!!  
  
Heero: *runs over to the restroom. opens the door. there's no floor in the bathroom.*  
  
Wufei: *hanging over the side* help me...please.  
  
Heero: Trowa. give me your belt.  
  
Trowa: excuse me?  
  
Heero: *takes trowas belt and try's to pull wufei up*  
  
Wufei: *slips* AAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*falls into a large tub of glue*  
  
Usagi: is he still alive?  
  
Heero: i don't know. but i'm not going down there to find out. i don't want to end up all sticky.  
  
Setsuna: me either.  
  
Duo: so...TO THE KITCHEN!!!  
  
Everyone: ...............................................................  
  
Heero: why didn't i see that coming?  
  
Usagi: because your an idiot.   
  
A/N: ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha...usagi got heero back. heeheehee...who's next? anyone? if you DON'T review, our next chapter will be...dan dan dan...AUTHORS NOTES!!!! heeheehee...aren't we evil...if you DO review we'll write another chapter though. so review! and i must say that we're loving the reviews we're getting. thanx! *smiling*  
  
Heero: *points gun at reviewers* Omae O Korosu...  
  
Usagi: die evil reviewers...  
  
Heero: you said it.  
  



	7. Michiru

  
*In the morning...*  
  
*loud noise. everyone wakes up.*  
  
Usagi: What was that?!?  
  
Heero: if i knew what it was than i wouldn't be loading my gun now would i?  
  
Duo: maybe it's a monster...  
  
Trowa: it's not a monster you idiot!  
  
*a bedroom door breaks down and quatre comes out of it*  
  
Quatre: Finally! Jez! were you going to let me starve!  
  
Trowa: yes. that was the plan...  
  
Heero: did you lock quatre in the bedroom?  
  
Trowa: maaaaaybe...*trys to look innocent*  
  
Duo: way to go trowa!!!  
  
Quatre: HEY!  
  
Duo: what? if i have to pick between me and you i'm NOT going to pick you!  
  
Setsuna: oh quatre! thank goodness i found you! i need a napkin. do you have one?  
  
Hotaru: now why would he have-  
  
Quatre: here you go setsuna! *pulls out napkin*  
  
Everyone: *sweatdrops*  
  
Amy: i wish i could get a reading on this house!  
  
Usagi: why can't you?  
  
Amy: because in order to do that i would need to become sailor mercury!  
  
Usagi: so?...  
  
Amy: i can't transform infront of all these people!  
  
Usagi: *looks around. no one is near them* no one notices you anyway!  
  
Haruka: *from acrosss the room* hey usagi! who ya talkin to?  
  
Usagi: Amy!  
  
Haruka: oh!...you have a new imaginary friend!?!  
  
Usagi: NO! I COULD NEVER REPLACE MR. PINK AND FLUFFY!!!  
  
Everyone: *stare*  
  
Usagi: heh heh...nevermind.  
  
Amy: maybe your right usagi. no one even notices me.  
  
Usagi: of coarse i'm right!  
  
Amy: *transforms*  
  
Duo: hey look! it's sailor mercury! Were saved!  
  
Mercury: hi guys! i'm gonna get a reading on this house. *puts on blue shade thingy*  
  
*5 minutes later*  
  
Usagi: well?  
  
Mercury: i sence something from the Dark moon. and some evil old dude.  
  
Everyone: ooooooooohhhh.......  
  
evil voice: HEY! I'M ONLY TWENTY!  
  
Duo: what was that!  
  
Michiru: *about to say something*  
  
Heero: no. allow me. *hits duo over the head* you baka!  
  
Duo: *faints*  
  
Setsuna: oh great!!! this is just great!  
  
Everyone: what is?  
  
Setsuna: i smeared my lipstick! anyone have a mirror?  
  
Everyone: *sweatdrops*  
  
Michiru: *takes out her mirror wepon thing thats blue* here. you can use this. but BE CAREFUL!  
  
Setsuna: i will i'm not duo. *takes mirror and trips over duo. the mirror smashes* Oops...  
  
Michiru: *screams. dies without her dream mirror*  
  
Trowa: another down!  
  
Everyone: TROWA!!!  
  
Trowa: what?  
  
Everyone: O_o  
  
A/N: this may be the last chapter for ten days. i'm goin on vacation. so if another chapter isn't out soon...i'm sorry. i'll be in california.  
  
Everyone: hurray!!!  
  
Tina: oh shut up! 


	8. Trowa

Tina: i'm back from my vacation now! muahahahahahaha!!!!!  
  
Neko: finally we can get this show on the road!  
  
Jade: and we're sorry this is a little late. tina's computer kept saying that fanfiction.net could not be found. how evil.  
  
*the next day...*  
  
Setsuna: *yawn* what's going on?  
  
Duo: Quatre's gone made....  
  
Heero: it's mad duo......  
  
Duo: i knew that...  
  
Usagi: shut up duo.  
  
Trowa: don't tell him to shut up!  
  
Sailor Mercury: please don't fight.  
  
Everyone: .........  
  
Sailor Mercury: riiiiight.  
  
Usagi: ahem. so what should we do with him?  
  
Quatre: i think you should let him go.  
  
everyone: *stare*  
  
Duo: how'd you get out of your box?  
  
Setsuna: you put him in a box?  
  
Trowa: yes.  
  
Haruka: do any of you know what wicca is?  
  
Everyone: *stare. moves one step in the opposite direction of haruka*  
  
Usagi: like i was saying...what should we do with him?  
  
Heero: i could kill em'.  
  
Quatre: your not going to kill me.  
  
Duo: how do you know?  
  
Quatre: because i'm not lucky enough to die.  
  
Usagi: excuse me? what do you mean?  
  
Quatre: if i died i'd be out of this house of losers.  
  
Trowa: what? did you just call us losers.  
  
Quatre: if the shoe fits.  
  
Duo: what shoe?  
  
Everyone: *stare*  
  
Duo: WHAT!?!  
  
Trowa: what will we do with you Maxwell?...  
  
Setsuna: we could through him out the window...  
  
Heero: if i could open the windows i would be far away from here by now.  
  
Usagi: true. very true.  
  
Trowa: whats that smell?  
  
Usagi: hey. where's hotaru and haruka?  
  
Heero: don't look at me.  
  
*in the other room*  
  
Haruka: *hovering over a large pot with hotaru* boil boil toil and trouble. show us the enime right on the double!  
  
Hotaru: smoke lift. fire burn. air blow.  
  
Usagi: what are you two doing?  
  
Haruka: *jumps* oh! um...ah...nothing!  
  
Usagi: riiiight. you people need to get out more.  
  
Trowa: what's going on in here? *walks in and trips. he slides into the side of the pot.*  
  
*boiling green liquid falls onto trowa. he becomes a green blob on the floor*  
  
Haruka: ya didn't see nothin!  
  
Usagi: gotcha.  
  
*everyone is in the living room*  
  
Duo: poor trowa.  
  
Setsuna: at least he didn't die without getting any.  
  
Everyone: *stare*  
  
Setsuna: not that i would know...  
  
Everyone: *sweatdrops*  
  
Setsuna: well you said the rules...and-  
  
Usagi: give it up setsuna. we know you've been sleeping with hair boy.  
  
Setsuna: was it that obvious?  
  
Everyone: *nods*  
  
A/N: i know. i know. i spelled at LEAST two things wrong. but you get the point. so tell me who you think should die next. it should be a girl. thanx!  
  
Duo: please! don't let her kill me! i'm to handsome to die!  
  
Neko: you got that right my little sweet ass!  
  
Tina: thank you neko for pushing our fic up to pg-13 just incase it wasn't there yet!  
  
Neko: your welcome!  
  
Duo: help me... 


	9. Lots of people; i'm so evil

Tina: oh my god...I'm SSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO very sorry for keeping you guys waiting for this chapter but ya know....I WAS BUSY!!! *bursts into tears!!!* That's why i'm going to finish this series up in the next 2 chapters! That way i'll have 10 chapters!!!! Muahahahahaha!!! Enjoy!  
  
*Duo is looking at a clock. He doesn't know why he just is.*  
  
Serena: *yawn* Duo? it's 3 in the morning...what are you doing?  
  
Duo: dunno. *everyone, including duo goes back to sleep.*  
  
-*exciting so far right?*-  
  
7 IN THE MORNING...  
  
*everyone wakes up to a rotten egg smell*  
  
Lita: Oh! Duo! *plugs nose* can't you fart away from the rest of us?  
  
Duo: I DIDN'T DO IT! I SWEAR!  
  
Heero: it's probually the corpses. they're rotting.  
  
Serena: that is so gross...  
  
Hotaru: can't we put them in a room or something where we can't smell them?  
  
Setsuna: yeah.  
  
Haruka: um...guys...that smell isn't the bodys.  
  
Quatre: than what is it?  
  
Haruka: i don't know, but it's not the bodys.  
  
Amy: **she changed back** How do you know?  
  
Haruka: *turns to amy* huh? did you say something?  
  
Amy: *sigh* i shouldn't have changed back.  
  
Setsuna: how do you know it's not the bodys? are some sort of dead expert?  
  
Haruka: no, it's just...  
  
Duo: WHAT!!! I'M LOSSING MY MIND OVER HERE!!!  
  
Haruka: *really quickly* you see Michiru's body was right over there and now it's gone!  
  
Everyone: *gasp*  
  
Setsuna: *leaves for about 2 min. and comes back looking like she just saw a ghost.* guys...all the bodys are gone.  
  
Lita: that's impossible! how could 9 bodys just vanish!?!  
  
Serena: now i'm really scared.  
  
Setsuna: don't worry, well all get through this tog- *gasps for air. falls to the floor with a knife in her back*  
  
Duo: Oh my god! They killed- what was her name again?  
  
Everyone: _ 


	10. 9 continued

Quatre: *walks over to setsuna and pulls the knife out of her back* we need to be careful.  
  
Haruka: like duh...  
  
Heero: i'm going to find out whats going on. *heads for the hallway*  
  
Serena: WAIT! Don't go! You could end up dead!  
  
Heero: *sly smile* don't worry. i don't think i'm a prime target.  
  
Hotaru: How would you know? How do we know you're not the murderer!  
  
Heero: i guess you'll just have to trust me. *walks off*  
  
Duo: he was so young. what am i saying? I'M SO YOUNG!!! Help! Help! I don't wanna die! *runs around in circles*  
  
Quatre: chill out. maybe you should lie down.  
  
Haruka: maybe you should quatre! If that is your REAL name!  
  
Quatre: bu-but it is...  
  
Haruka: i don't believe you.  
  
Quatre: *starts sobbing* allright...allright...*sniff* my real name isn't quatre. *sniff* It's..........*sniff*.........it's Silvester allright! *bursts into tears*   
  
Everyone: 0.0  
  
Evil voice: would you silence him!  
  
Everyone: *gasp*  
  
Duo: okay...*walks over to quatre and smashes him over the head with a block of ice he pulled out of his pockets.*  
  
Serena: *looks at duo's pants pockets* so what else you got in there?  
  
Everyone: *sweatdrops*  
  
Lita: *steps out from behind the shaddows. evil voice* hey guys...*caughs. norma voice.* what's going on? *caugh* what? why are you all looking at me?  
  
Haruka: *gasps* you're the-  
  
Duo: don't say it.  
  
Haruka: murderer.  
  
Duo: and that's the end of lita.  
  
Lita: huh? what are you talking about? *caugh* i just have a cold.  
  
*the floor under lita dissapears and she falls. the floor reapears.*  
  
Serena: you know what this means don't you?  
  
Hotaru: what?  
  
Serena: the murderers dead! now we're all off the hook!  
  
Hotaru: she wasn't the murderer.  
  
Serena: than why did she die?  
  
Duo: don't you get it? by convicting the wrong person you automatically get them killed!  
  
Serena: oh...i knew that.  
  
Amy: this is so sad. now haruka has to die.  
  
Haruka: why me?  
  
Duo: well you honestly don't think it's going to be any of us, do you?  
  
Hotaru: yeah.  
  
Amy: *looks around* guys, why isn't heero back yet? shouldn't he be back by now?  
  
Serena: your right. why did he have to go off on his own?  
  
Duo: girls....i've known heero a long time, and somehow i've got a feeling that that overgrown, mean, selfish, self obssesed, ignorant, stupid, braid hating, jerk, with thick ugly brown eyebrows is............standing right behind me... *turns around*  
  
Heero: hello duo *evil grin*  
  
Duo: *smiles* Why Heero! How nice of you to come back! i was just talking to the girls and now i'm done so i'm just gonna go... *starts to walk away*  
  
Heero: *picks duo up by his shirt* guys-  
  
Serena: would you stop sayin guys! If you havent noticed you and duo are the only GUYS left! The rest of us are GIRLS!  
  
Heero: *dropps duo* sorry.   
  
Amy: i feel so bad...  
  
Duo: why?  
  
Amy: because haruka has to die.  
  
Haruka: i reallllllly wish you'd stop saying that.  
  
Heero: obviously i've missed something.  
  
Hotaru: you see haruka said lita was the murderer but she wasn't so lita died, and now because the rest of us arent going to die she has to die since she convicted the wrong person.  
  
Haruka: WOULD YOU STOP SAYING THAT!?! I'M NOT GOING TO DIE!  
  
*lightning strikes haruka*  
  
Haruka: ow... that...sucked...  
  
Hotaru: okay...so maybe you're not going to die just yet.  
  
Haruka: gee. thanx for your support.  
  
Duo: everyone. i think we should go to the kitchen.  
  
Serena: yeah...it's really bright in there. no creppy shaddows.  
  
Duo: that...and there's food!  
  
Everyone: o_O  
  
IN THE KITCHEN...  
  
Duo: *Eating half of the refrigorator*  
  
Heero: so what do we do?  
  
Serena: you're asking me? Amy's the brains of the operation!  
  
Duo: *walks over to the table where everyone is sitting* who's amy?  
  
Amy: *sighs. lifts her hand*  
  
Hotaru: i think we should find this evil voice guy. he must be controling everthing that goes on. if we find him than we can stop him!  
  
*Ice from the freezer thrusts out and grabs hotaru. It pulls her back into the freezer and the door shuts*  
  
Serena: *opens freezer. it's empty.*  
  
Duo: dun dun dun...  
  
*everyone evily looks at duo*  
  
Evil Voice: ahem...it's creepy/evil voice now.  
  
Author: okay...  
  
Creepy/Evil Voice: *british axcent* If you want to save your friends lives than go to the kitchen.  
  
Duo: but we're IN the kitchen.  
  
Creepy/Evil Voice: oh...uh...than you must go to the...uh....Library! Yes the Library.  
  
Serena: okay....  
  
ON THE WAY TO THE LIBRARY...  
  
Amy: you know you still have to die...  
  
Haruka: I realy want you to stop saying that...  
  
IN THE LIBRARY...  
  
Heero: hello?  
  
Amy: mister voice person?  
  
Serena: okay no ones here lets go!  
  
Duo: not so fast. we are here to...come on  
  
Serena: help our friends...  
  
Duo: and we arent leaving until...  
  
Serena: we win...  
  
Duo: good job.  
  
Creepy/Evil Voice: good. you came. now that we're here i'd like to introduce myself and my followers.  
  
*a light is cast over some shaddows in the corner. Under the light sitting in a chair is..........*  
  
Authors Notes: in order to find out who it is you need to read the next chapter! Aren't i evil...hee hee hee...But don't worry!!!Since i'm writting this on a friday and it's a 3 day, yes 3 day weekend, (YES!!!!!!!I'M SO HAPPY!!!) I'm going to have the next chapter written within the next 2 days. Bye!!!!!!!!  
  
Duo: *wipes forehead* safe for another day.  
  
Tina: watch it...i might change my mind about letting you live.  
  
Duo: *gulp* 


	11. The Mirror

Tina: i told you i'd have it out! You didn't believe me did  
you? *bursts into tears* I FEEL SO UNLOVED!!!  
  
*Here, as promised, is the continuation of umm...........  
the previous chapter...thing...*  
  
*a light is cast over some shaddows in the corner. Under the light sitting   
in a chair is....Zechs?*  
  
Duo: dun dun dun...  
  
Everyone: *evil glare*  
  
Heero: Zechs? Your the mystery voice?  
  
Zechs: yes...what? you were expecting someone more intreging?...  
punktual?... plausible?...  
  
Heero: staid...  
  
Zechs: ouch...  
  
Duo: STOP USING BIG WORDS THAT I DONT UNDERSTAND!!!  
  
Serena: don't worry duo...tina put a word bank at the bottom just for you.  
  
Duo: yay!!!  
  
Haruka: just shot me now...  
  
Amy: ahem...Zechs is it?  
  
Zechs: *looks at a dark shaddow sitting next to him* Did you here something?  
  
Shaddow: *shakes head*  
  
Amy: THAT'S IT!!! THIS IS BEGINING TO GET OLD!!!  
  
Haruka: Amy?...oh, i didn't know you were here...when'd you get here?  
  
Amy: *sweatdrops* i've been here for the last 5 or so deaths!!!  
  
Serena: don't get all upset amy...  
  
Zechs: yes amy...it's only a game...  
  
Duo: did we tell you you could speak? no i don't think so...  
  
Zechs: *sigh* Maybe you would like to meet my followers...  
  
Heero: not really...  
  
*two lights turn on next to zechs revealing the two people sitting  
on both sides of him*  
  
*on his left...Mistress 9*  
  
*on his right...Wicked Lady*  
  
Serena: *gasp* rini?  
  
Haruka: *gasp* Hotaru?  
  
Duo: dun dun dun...  
  
Zechs: will you shut up Maxwell!  
  
Duo: dun.  
  
Zechs: *sigh*  
  
Mistress 9: Welcome to the end of the line...  
  
Wicked Lady: pepare for your end.  
  
Serena: rini?...  
  
Wicked Lady: I am not Rini!!!  
  
Serena: yes ma'am.  
  
Mistress 9: We'd like you to meet the rest of us too...  
  
*Curtin behind them lifts*  
  
Everyone: *gasp*  
  
*All the people that died...there are lots of them...are standing  
behind the curtin. they all look possessed.*  
  
Duo: cling...i will posses you...*grabs onto heero's arm*  
  
Heero: *pushes duo away* get off...  
  
Zechs: All of your friends have been very useful...  
  
Wicked Lady: they make great toys...  
  
Zechs: Silence!   
  
Duo: *Jumps*  
  
Zechs: Your weak friends are no real use to me...only rini and   
Hotaru were strong enough to become my followers.  
  
Amy: Is that because they were once working for the dark moon?  
  
Zechs: yes...   
  
Serena: if you only needed them 2 than why'd you kill all of them?  
  
Zechs: they were in the way...and it's fun...but i still need one more   
follower...the strongest of them all...  
  
Wicked Lady and Mistress 9: HEY!!!  
  
Zechs: Correction...the most useful of them all to me...of the 5 of them...  
fine.................i need you all equally...  
  
Mistress 9: okay...  
  
Wicked Lady: much better...  
  
Zechs: anyway...one of you 5 is worthy enough to be my follower...  
  
Heero: I see where this is going, and i'm not going to work for you  
Zechs...  
  
Zechs: don't flatter yourself heero...it's not you...i could use you...  
but...it's not you...  
  
Heero: whatever...  
  
Haruka: not that i don't like playing guessing games...but get to the  
point.  
  
Zechs: why did i keep you alive?  
  
Serena: *mumbling* that's what i wanna know...  
  
Haruka: what was that?  
  
Serena: uh...i said...Don't you want to go...  
  
Haruka: uh-huh....sure...  
  
Zechs: The other person i need.....is duo...  
  
Everyone: Huh?  
  
Duo: me?  
  
Zechs: i couldn't believe it myself either...  
  
Heero: why the king of clumsy?  
  
Duo: hey! i resent that!  
  
Zechs: i need shingami to perfect my evil plan to take over the   
colonies,...and the world.  
  
Mistress 9: may i do the honers?  
  
Wicked Lady: No...Lemme play with em first... *reaches for duo*  
  
Zechs: Ladies... it's my haunted house... i get to do this...  
  
Duo: *gulp*  
  
*a rope tightens around duo's neck choking him*  
  
Serena: DUO!!! *runs to duo's limp body*  
  
Duo: dun...dun...*caughs. falls completely motionless*  
  
Serena: duo?...*hugs his lifeless body*  
  
Zechs: don't worry...he'll be joining us in a few minutes...  
as shingami...  
  
Duo's Body: *starts to move*  
  
Serena: *screams*  
  
Duo: *pulls rope off his neck* that really hurt zechs. not only did  
you hurt my feelings but- Oh my God Triez is right behind you!  
  
Triez: *rolls eyes* i won't be here long...*takes book and leaves*  
  
Heero: that.......was weird...  
  
Duo: anyway....You Cant Kill me Zechs, Because I'm The God Of  
Death!!! And You Cant kill the God Of Death! and that would be me.  
  
Zechs: *sighs and rolls his eyes*  
  
Wicked Lady: can i play with him now?  
  
Zechs: no...  
  
Serena: *hugs duo*  
  
Haruka: i think.....i'm gonna be sick...  
  
Heero: you said we needed to come here to save our friends  
zechs. so how do we help them?  
  
Zechs: glade you asked...all you need to do is enter the mirror  
and defeat what ever you come up against in there.  
  
Serena: what wil we come up against?  
  
Zechs: honestly, i have no idea.  
  
Duo: what mirror?  
  
Heero: *turns duo around and points* That, mirror...  
  
Duo: Oohhhhh...  
  
*the mirror is about 6ft tall. it's leaning against  
an old dusty wall covered with books. the mirror is  
wraped in vines around the edges making a poison ivy  
frame. Mist is exiting through another demention in  
the mirror*  
  
Haruka: *walks up to the mirror. Her reflection fades  
and they can see a long muddy hallway leading to a   
bright white light* wow...  
  
Everyone: *takes a step toward the mirror*  
  
Duo: Wait A Second!!! If you see a bright white light  
at the end of a tunnel aren't you supposed to NOT walk  
toward the light!?!  
  
Everyone: *sigh*  
  
Serena: maybe duo has a point...  
  
Amy: look, i don't know whats down there but i want to  
save my friends. I'm going.  
  
Heero: i'll go...  
  
Duo: me too...i mean...you're gonna need someone to   
protect you all.  
  
Heero: sure...  
  
Serena: *looks back and fourth between duo and zechs* If  
duo goes than i will too!!!  
  
Amy: *looks curiously at serena* oooooh, i think someone  
has a crush on the clutz...  
  
Serena: I do Not!!! I just want to be with someone who can  
protect me...  
  
Heero: he ain't much protection...  
  
Amy: *looks at Haruka* Yo! Haruka! You commin or what?  
  
Haruka: ummmm...i would...but....SomeOne Needs to Stay  
here and...Keep Watch!! You know...be a look out...  
  
Everyone: *stare*  
  
Haruka: WHAT!?!  
  
Everyone: *blink*  
  
Haruka: fine...alright already, i'll come...jez...  
  
Serena: *deep breath* well....lets go...  
  
Heero: *pulls out a loaded gun from an area that i   
can't mention and dont want to. He steps into the  
mirror followed by amy, duo, serena, and haruka, in  
that order*  
  
*the mirror gateway to the library slams shut. they're  
trapped in the mirror...*  
  
Duo: dun dun dun...  
  
Authors Notes: Muahahahahahahahahahahaha!!! I'm all out of ideas!!!   
please remember to review what you think should happen next and  
kindly leave the chapter in an orderly fasion. Thank You...  
  
P.s: i know that i said i'd have this out in only  
2 more chapters but...i lied...most likely i'll have  
one or two more chapters posted in a few days. It depends  
on you how long you wait...i need...IDEAS!!! Even stupid  
ones!!! See ya soon!!! 


	12. The Ice Troll

Tina: sorry this took a little long to get out. i was writting a christmas song fic! plus reading  
some of the Lord Of The Rings book number one. I've seen the movie twice!!! (not like you  
should care or anything) anyway, because of the fellowship of the ring i'll be adding in a  
new character!!!!!!!LEGOLAS!!!!!!!  
  
Legolas: Nnnnnnnnooooooooooooooooo!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: sadly, i don't own legolas...*crys* however ONE DAY i will!!! Muahahahahahahha!!!  
  
Tina: i'd also like to let all of you know that i love legolas and he is mine because i   
recently just found out that i'm an Elf Princess!!!!!no not an elf princess, THEEEEEE   
Elf Princess. Thanx for your time, i do what i can. now back to the mirror!!!!!  
  
*IN THE MIRROR*  
  
Duo: i'm scared...  
  
Heero: shut up.  
  
Usagi: don't tell him to shut up!!!  
  
Haruka: *bangs on the glass that sealed up the portal* Zechs! Triez! Both of you'd better  
open this portal right now or i'll make sure the rest of your life is a living HELL!!!  
  
Duo: oooooooooooooooo you said a bad word......  
  
Usagi: this fic better be pg-13.  
  
Amy: it is............  
  
Duo: really?  
  
Amy: it is now at least.................  
  
Heero: did you hear that?  
  
Everyone: *turn* no...  
  
Duo: hear what?  
  
*a creepy shaddow is cast in front of them*  
  
Heero: *points gun*  
  
Shaddow: Put..........the gun, down..........  
  
Duo: i know who you are.......your a bully, and if we stand up to you then- um...  
*the shaddow starts to walk closer* you'll back down because of um....* the  
shaddow keeps coming closer* there are more of us than you and.....um......  
guys.......a little help....  
  
Shaddow: *points an arrow at duo's face* i'm not here to kill you......  
  
Amy: *pulls out flashlight*  
  
Usagi: where'd you get that?  
  
Amy: i found it...  
  
Haruka: *takes flashlight and shines it on the shaddows face*  
  
Amy: *gasp*  
  
Usagi: *squeel*  
  
Haruka: Your, your..............ORLANDO BLOOM!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Duo: huh?  
  
Usagi: LEGOLAS!!!!!!!!*jumps into legolases arms* take me away with you........  
  
Haruka: *pushes usagi out of his arms and hugs him* will you marry me?  
  
Amy: NO!!!!!HE'S MINE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Heero: i feel very..........confused........  
  
Duo: me too......  
  
Usagi: *punches amy* HE'S MINE!!!  
  
Haruka: your both wrong!!! hes mine......  
  
Usagi: *in song* the boy is mine.........  
  
Heero: no, song fic............  
  
Amy: the boy is mine!!!!!  
  
Duo: *changes into shingami* WILL YOU BE QUIET!!!!!!!!  
  
Girls: sorry........  
  
Duo: *changes back*  
  
Legolas: um....i think i'd better go........  
  
Haruka: No! stay!*clings onto legolases arm*  
  
Legolas: okay.  
  
Amy: get off him!!!!  
  
Usagi: yeah he's mine!!!!  
  
Duo: nothing stops them.  
  
Haruka: No He's Mine!!!!!!!  
  
*thunder and lightning*  
  
Author: SHUT UP!!! He's mine...  
  
Girls: *wide eyed* okay..........  
  
Heero: forget him! we need to get out of here, save our friends, kill zechs, and  
kill triez........  
  
Duo: we can do four things at once.........  
  
Legolas: yeah, easy...  
  
Heero: no one asked you...  
  
Legolas: maybe i can help.  
  
Heero: no.  
  
*there's a lage roar followed by a large shaking of the ground.*  
  
Legolas: *takes out bow*  
  
Duo: you know heero, maybe he can help.  
  
Heero: *glare*  
  
Usagi: expression!!!  
  
Heero: hn.  
  
Usagi: i'm cold all of a sudden...  
  
Duo: that would be because the walls floor and ceiling are made of ice......  
  
Usagi: oh...  
  
Legolas: ice troll........  
  
Heero: huh?  
  
Haruka: expression!!!  
  
Heero: would you two stop that.....  
  
*loud noise followed by a rumble*  
  
Legolas: Run!!! The ceilings going to collapse!!!!  
  
*the whole passage way of ice toward the light starts to shake*  
  
Legolas: hurry!  
  
*they all run toward the light*  
  
Girls and duo: *gasp. scream*  
  
Heero: hn.  
  
Legolas: *points bow*  
  
*a large troll made out of ice is ranting and raving. it starts throughing sharp  
ice like knives at them.*  
  
Legolas: *shots the creature in the head with an arrow*  
  
Heero: obveously you come from a time before guns..........  
  
Legolas: excuse me?  
  
Heero: *pulls triger and fires gun at the trolls head three, count em, three times*  
  
*the trolls head shatters everywhere and it's body falls over*  
  
Legolas: *nods head* not bad....  
  
Girls: *sigh*  
  
Haruka: he's soooo dreamy...  
  
*shock*  
  
Haruka: Ouch! Tina! that wasn't very nice!!!!!!  
  
Duo: come on! lets find our friends.....  
  
*they all run off but usagi falls behind*  
  
Usagi: *rubs a charm around her neck that zechs gave her*  
  
*The shadered ice pieces from the ice trolls head come  
together, and the troll's body slowly stands.*  
  
Usagi: *looks angrily at the troll* what was that? What were  
you thinking!?!  
  
Troll: *grunts*  
  
Usagi: *puts one hand on her hip* i thought the plan was,   
i charm duo into joining Zech's side, and you kill the   
rest of them! So far the plan was working!  
  
Troll: *gives puppy dog eyes and wimpers*  
  
Usagi: *sigh* i don't have time for this...  
  
Troll: *growls*  
  
Usagi: *points finger at the ice troll's face* DON'T you  
dare growl at me...stick with the plan or become ice cubes!  
Neither Zech's or I will put up with it...now, i'm going to  
go meet up with the rest of them. You report back to triez   
and zechs, they'll tell you what to do then.  
  
*usagi runs off after the others*  
  
Authors notes: hee...hee...hee...you didn't think usagi was  
evil did you!?! hahahahaha.....please review. I'll have more  
out later. i don't know what should happen next... 


	13. The End(the last chapter)Duh!

Tina: i would appologize for getting this out so late but, all you readers have  
already heard it to many times from me....so.....i'll just skip it...okay......I'M SORRY!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: once again! a disclaimer...*gasp!* I don't own squat. Why don't  
i just get a tatto on my forehead that says that? I don't own squat. would that  
even fit? What i'm trying to say is, don't sue me....thanx.  
  
*In the Mirror. (of coarse)*  
  
Usagi: *slides into another room and falls on her butt*  
  
Heero: *pulls out gun and points it at her*  
  
*everyone is circled around the room staring at her*  
  
Usagi: slippery floors huh?........ow...*starts to get up*  
  
Heero: *pointing gun* don't....  
  
Usagi: Okay? what's going on?  
  
Duo: where's amy?  
  
Usagi: excuse me?  
  
Haruka: where is she!!! *grabs for her throat*  
  
Heero: cool it!  
  
Duo: amy dissapeared and we found this note! *hands it to usagi*  
  
Usagi: *reads* why would i know where she is?  
  
Haruka: maybe because you dissapeared, then amy, and then you  
reapear!!!  
  
Usagi: i got lost...  
  
Duo: riiiight...  
  
Usagi: I DID!!!  
  
Haruka: okay! lets say.....we believe you..........where to next? I mean  
whats the fuc*ing point!!!!  
  
Duo: oooooooooooooooooooo you said a bad word.....  
  
Heero: take us to her.......  
  
Usagi: i don't know where she is.......maybe she's hanging around.   
*evil laugh*  
  
Everyone: *stare*  
  
Usagi: *sigh* follow me....  
  
*4hrs later*  
  
Haruka: where are we?  
  
Duo: myyyyyy ffeeeett huuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrtttttt........  
  
Heero: suck it up soldier.  
  
Usagi: i'm telling you, i don't know where she is!  
  
Haruka: maybe she's telling the truth...  
  
Duo: yeah, sorry we accused you.....  
  
Heero: hn. (translation: yeah)  
  
Usagi: that's okay, lets get out of here....  
  
Haruka: wait, where's legolas?  
  
Duo: maybe he got out when he could. I know i if i could get away  
from *looks at usagi and haruka* them.....i  
  
Haruka: *kicks duo*  
  
Heero: i wish i were him...  
  
Usagi: *jabs heero in the stomach* shut it.  
  
Duo and heero: ouch...  
  
*crash*  
  
Haruka: i didn't like the sound of that...  
  
*roar*  
  
Haruka: nope, really don't like the sound of that...  
  
Heero: *holds out gun* Lets go...  
  
Haruka: *slowly backs away in the opposite direction*  
  
Duo: *does the same and accidently trips over haruka*  
  
Haruka: *slips on ice and both her and duo slide toward where the crash was*  
  
Usagi: NO!!!!!!!!! Wait! Come back...  
  
*the floor under usagi and heero slowly tilts creating the hallway into a slide*  
  
Heero: *drops his gun and trys to hold onto the floor*  
  
*the hallway is verticle*  
  
Usagi: *holding onto a picture on the wall* Are you okay heero?  
  
Heero: Give me your hand...i'm slipping....  
  
Usagi: Lemme think about that....ummm.......no.  
  
Heero: What!?!......usagi, this isn't a joke! I can't hold on....  
  
Usagi: Good. At least somethings turning out right.  
  
Heero: what are you talking about........You Are Working With Zechs!!!!  
  
Usagi: ding, ding, ding, We have a Winner! And if Haruka hadn't messed  
everthing up by having duo slide down with her instead of Me!!!!! THAN  
I WOULD BE VERY HAPPY RIGHT NOW AND EVERTHING WHOULD  
BE GREAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But......it's not......  
  
Heero: So you want duo to be on your side and to kill haruka and me?   
  
Usagi: yep.  
  
Heero: Don't you know once Zechs has duo he'll kill you?  
  
Usagi: yeah right...........you really think that?  
  
Heero: yeah...  
  
Usagi: What have i done? *holds out hand* Come on, We have to warn  
Haruka and Duo...  
  
Heero: *grabs usagi's hand*  
  
Usagi: *lets go* SUCKER!!!!!  
  
*Heero falls down and lands on the ice floor. His head is bleeding*  
  
Usagi: Zechs! Get me down from here!  
  
*the picture reveals a hidden cammera. Zechs appears in the picture*  
  
Zechs: Finally, you did something right.  
  
Usagi: help me zechs....i'm starting to slip....  
  
Zechs: what do you want me to do about it?  
  
Usagi: ummmm.........i don't know....maybe...................SAVE ME!  
  
Zechs: whats the point? i have duo and haruka now....i can kill haruka and then duo  
will FINALLY BE MINE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Usagi: ummm....is there something you'd like to talk to me about zechs?  
  
Zechs: huh?  
  
Usagi: a few private, love issues maybe...  
  
Zechs: USAGI!!!! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!!! I don't love duo, oKay! maybe i do, but that's  
none of your business!!!  
  
Usagi: *sly smile* zechs...........  
  
Zechs: now i will let you die!  
  
Usagi: NOOOOOOOO!!!!! *falls*  
  
Heero: huh? *looking around*  
  
Usagi: *falls right ontop of heero*  
  
Heero: ow........................................  
  
Haruka and duo: *still sliding down the hallway screaming*  
  
Duo: HELP US!!!!  
  
Haruka: We will definitly not survive this!!!  
  
Duo: don't be so negative all the time.....i mean sure this looks pritty bad but-  
  
Haruka: *points* WALL!!!!  
  
Duo: WE'RE GONNA DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!I'M TO GOOD LOOKING TO DIE!!!!!  
  
Haruka: who's negative now?  
  
Duo: shut up.  
  
*a figure grabs them suddenly and pulls them up to higher ground. thats right......suddenly....*  
  
Haruka: *squeek*  
  
Duo: here we go again.....  
  
Haruka: *hugs figure* i knew you'd save me legolas!!!!!!!!  
  
Legolas: you can let go now......  
  
Haruka: *still hugging him* i just love you sooo much......  
  
Legolas: c-c-cant....b-brea-t-h.........  
  
Haruka: Oops.....sorry........  
  
Legolas: lets go kick some a**.  
  
Duo: oooooooooooooo you-  
  
Everyone: we know, we know, you said a bad word.......  
  
Duo: stop makin me sound so predictable......  
  
Haruka: but it's soooooo easy.....  
  
Duo: *pouts*  
  
*they all enter a large room where there is a giant glass door and zechs is waiting for them.*  
  
Zechs: congrats for making it this far- Wait....who are you?  
  
Legolas: um...............an elf?  
  
Zechs: oh........anyway.....to save your friends and get out you must defeat me and open the   
giant door behind me.  
  
Duo: easy enough......  
  
Zechs: using only this, spoon.........  
  
Duo: What!!!@&#  
  
Haruka: *grabs spoon* allright.....how does this thing work?  
  
Zechs: *laughs*  
  
Duo: we're doomed.  
  
Legolas: where are heero and usagi?  
  
Heero: right here.  
  
Usagi: *daized* right here.  
  
Amy: right here.  
  
Everyone: *stare*  
  
Amy: what?  
  
Haruka: where have you been!!!!!!  
  
Amy: i, went out for pizza...........  
  
Duo: Ooo!! did ya bring me back a slice!?!  
  
Amy: no.  
  
Haruka: you mean, you've had a key, out of here this whole time???????  
  
Amy: yeah...  
  
Heero: I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!!  
  
Duo: EXPRESION!!!  
  
Heero: shut up.....  
  
Legolas: *graps spoon and holds it to amy's face* well,.........  
  
Amy: well, what????  
  
Legolas: where's the key?  
  
Amy: oh....i lost it.  
  
Haruka: you..........lost it?  
  
Amy: uh huh....  
  
Heero: i always thought you were responsible.......  
  
Usagi: MAYBE SHE'S SICK OF IT!!! MAYBE THERES A REASON WHY ME  
AND AMY TEAMED UP FOR THIS!!!!! WE WERE TIRED OF ALWAYS BEING  
THOUGHT OF AS THE DITZ AND THE BRAINY ONE!!!! We are through with  
it and want people to see us for what we really are!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Haruka: wow.......  
  
Duo: i'm..........speechless......  
  
Heero: well, that's a first....  
  
Legolas: i'm getting all emotional over here people....*crying* that...was so beautiful....  
  
Usagi: really?  
  
Legolas: no.  
  
Amy: Now let us through Zechs or you'll have to deal with 125 pounds of P.M.S. and a  
spoon stuffed up your a**!!!!  
  
Everyone: *blink*  
  
Usagi: amy.......calm down hun......  
  
Zechs: ...................................  
  
Legolas: *leans over to heero and duo* is she always like this?  
  
Duo: no.  
  
Zechs: okay......um....heres the key. can you people just get HER out of here!!!  
  
Amy: *hisses at Zechs*  
  
Zechs: *shiver* Just go! And take your stupid friends with you........  
  
Duo: Wahoo!!!! We Won!!!!!!!!!  
  
Legolas: and now i get to go.......I mean have to go, now i have to go...........  
  
Heero: uh huh.....sure....  
  
Usagi: now that this is over i don't have to pretend to like duo anymore!!!  
  
Duo: hey!  
  
Usagi: now i can go back to my first love.........  
  
Everyone: who?  
  
Usagi: *sigh* heero.....................  
  
Heero: *scream*  
  
Duo: *french voice* well gotta go! it's been nice chating with you no? maybe i see you  
again soon, yes?  
  
Everyone: duo..........shut up........  
  
Authors Notes: yes duo........you will see them again.......In the Pocahontas play neko and i   
are recently creating................heh heh heh.................  
  
Duo: NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
THE END 


End file.
